1. Field of the Invention
The present inventive concept relates to a wagering game, and more particularly to a game which allows players to wager against each other while forming poker hands.
2. Description of the Related Art
Texas Hold'em Poker has been exceedingly popular in recent times. However, the game has been played in its same form and some poker enthusiasts may appreciate newer variations, with more opportunities for a skilled player to excel.